1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices to be used for the securement of cargoes, loads, ladings, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to tie-down devices to be used for the securement of cargoes, loads, ladings, and the like to beds, supports, pallets, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative of the relevant prior art of the subject invention are U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,726 (Getter), U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,251 (Epstein), U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,691 (Matich), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,662 (Pawsat).
Of the foregoing references the Getter patent is the most relevant, relating to a wedge shaped truck tie-down structure for disposition into a stake hole of a pickup body whereby a pair of inclined members with a threaded tie-down connector rod that slidably extends through one member and threaded in the other member such that by turning the rod the second member is wedged upward against the opposing adjacent walls of the stake hole.
The other three references relate to wedge shaped devices that are not specifically for truck tie-downs but relate to wedge shaped anchoring devices per se that are very similar to that of the present invention. In fact, the Epstein and Matich references use through extending openings that are larger than the bolt adapted to pass between the wedge shaped blocks.
One shortcoming of current tie-down devices is that cargo subject to immoderate multidirectional movement requires improved securement to the bed inasmuch as the tie-down device may work its way free of the stakehole due to the dynamics of load shifting from transport over rough and twisting land roads and sea lanes.
Another shortcoming of current tie-down devices is that cargo subject to moderate multidirectional movement requires improved securement to the bed as the tie-down device may work its way free of the stakehole due to the dynamics of load shifting from transport over rough and twisting land roads and sea lanes inasmuch as the compressible member of the tie-down device, upon compression, is forced against but two sides of the stakehole.
Yet another shortcoming of current tie-down devices having an expandable wedge member made from hard material is that the device is deformed by the amount of force required for wedge expansion.
Still another shortcoming of current tie-down devices is that the configuration and composition of their wedge member do not provide maximum surface, high friction contact with all sides of the stakehole.
Consequently, a need still exists for improvement of cargo tie-down devices so as to overcome these shortcomings without introducing new ones in their place. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.